


Caught

by Pork_and_brobeans



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Embarrassment, Fighting, Good Slade Wilson, Season/Series 04 Spoilers, Sparring, ninja oliver, oliver has secret moves, quilson, smug slade, this ship is boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pork_and_brobeans/pseuds/Pork_and_brobeans
Summary: I set this halfway through season 4 but made my own addition of Slade.Team arrow overhears/sees something that they weren't meant to.





	Caught

The loud cracks of wooden poles echoed throughout the arrow cave. The noises acted as a metronome for both Oliver And Slade as they sparred, moments fluid they danced. parrying each others attacks they fought, their muscles coiling with bursts of raw power attempting to drive the other down.  
Unbeknownst to them the whole of the arrow team entered the layer. Thea and Loral approached the sparring ground to watch followed by a wide eyed felicity, an amused Diggle and a Captain Lance trailing behind.

The two fighters continued their entourage of attacks, Slade the master swordsman swiped his wooden staff which collided with Olivers exposed hand. The archers baton launched from his grip and clattered to the ground forgotten. The missing weapon did not deter the blond and thus he continued his flight forward. Battering the Australians duel poles aside he prounced.  
Discarding his weapon Queen used Slade’s knee as a step before hooking his thighs around his head. Now with the brunets head clasped firmly between his thighs Oliver twisted, utilising his momentum he fluidly led both his and Wilsons bodies into a motion akin to a flip or roll.

They landed, crashing to the floor Oliver posed over Slade straddling him with one leg hitched up prepared incase of any resistance. He was given none however as the brunet merely laid sprawled upon the floor gazing up at the archer with a grin.

Team arrow watched the pair with mouths agape in shock. They had never seen Oliver pull a move like that before, usually he would throw down enemies with raw power or swift kicks to knees. Not with movements so gravity defying.

“i love it when you do that” the Australian rasped drawing the attention of everyone

“you only like it because it gives you an excuse to be in-between my thighs” Oliver rose a teasing brow daring the other man to object

“i don’t need an excuse to be in-between your thighs”

blue eyes glinting mischievously Oliver agreed “true”

Thea spluttered face blooming red, the others faces were much the same. shocked at this new development. with the realisation that they had company both Oliver and Sade paused, Whilst the Aussie merely laughed the younger man cleared his throat before standing in attempt to regain some dignity.

His poker face was betrayed by the reddening of his cheeks however.  
The next few moments were awkward to say in the least.


End file.
